


when bed sheets are (broken glass)

by madameandromeda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Mentions of past abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/pseuds/madameandromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Their pain had molded their personas to the exterior world and at the same time, it brought them even closer to one another.</i>"</p><p>Or in which, Alana and Margot found themselves falling in love while monsters were still surrounding their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when bed sheets are (broken glass)

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado, this fanfic will be the two long-shots about the beginning of Alana and Margot's relationship along with some other counterparts of their future. Forgive me for any mistakes, I tried my best to correct the errors I found and I have full intention to fix those that remained.

Alana felt an inexplicable ache inside her as her lips wrapped into the warm touch of Margot's lips for the first time. A disturbing feeling that made her question about more than her sanity, but also everything that she lived so far.

She almost felt like she didn't deserve that kind of comfort, this form of heat that had been absent from her icy world since the moment that the revelation of who Hannibal Lecter really was became her knowledge and took away her blindness.

Her body was being thrown against the glass window by the trembling hands of Abigail on directions of the same man who took her life soon after. Her interior was being connected with a frequency shifted in between the reality that she knew before. Her personality was being shaped by the rash pain and the burning hatred while again, her body felt all the effects of this change through the titanium pins in her back and her legs unable to keep her on the floor without the constant support of a well established cane in the palm from her hand. All this contributed to the final resolution of her rebirth, her own adaptation to the world that surround her.

She began to hide in a mask red-tinged shaping her lips, her permanent war paint, the marked contour of that bloody and bright red that seemed to live inside of her mouth even when she removes her makeup, reflecting the taste of blood that seemed stuck in her throat from the impact of her body against the ground after the fall.

She seemed to observe everything in a different perspective, expanding her horizons beyond the infrared tracks of a corrupted society and her understanding of the human mind from all its evil as well. It was unbelievable that, even as a psychologist, she hadn't been able to see not even half as it can be understood as human beings and their cruelties. Her limitations led to her downfall.

It was like she was blind her entire life and abruptly had regained vision and hated everything she saw. Her greatest desire was to tear her own eyes apart with a sharp blade and live again under the gentle illusion that she lived before, but knew she couldn't.

Soon her eyes finally readjusted to the visions and she knew that from then on, she would see only the crudest and full reality that was presented to her. Without the pity for the lost souls, without the pity that wasn't been offered to herself,  _or especially to Abigail_.

Her arduous path led her to Mason Verger to get Hannibal and put him into his place. The Old Testament of Revenge, that was something she could indeed appreciate. And since her first meeting with the man of the distorted face, she acknowledged and trembled internally with the terror, seeing the monster that Mason represented. Despite this knowledge, she didn't show nothing but confidence and neutrality towards him. After all, he recognized her as well. Alana realized the wickedness behind his obscure eyes crossed all her armor and saw her true vulnerability.

In another situation where their bodies weren't destroyed by the acts of the same man, maybe they could have been enemies and declared a direct threat to each other if their ever paths crossed. However, having an common revenge and an common goal, they could only nourish indirect revulsion against to each other until certain moment, at least.

Alana only started to really loathe Mason in the instant she saw the atrocities he had committed with his own sister. A hatred that soon consumed the psychologist in a similar intensity which she felt towards Hannibal. It was so fiery this hatred that reacted with compassion she felt towards to Margot, something that Alana thought she couldn't be able to feel anymore, this genuine and selfless sense of someone who can truly care for somebody else.

After so many deaths and losses, such as Abigail and Beverly Katz, of broken people who refuse salvation deliberately and were eagerly looking for the complete destruction as Will, Alana thought to have completely closed her heart to this way of limited feeling that could still break her gradually.

This formidable force of attraction that led her to each encounter she had with Margot was so drastic that Alana found herself inventing pretexts to visit the mansion without even realizing it. Alana identified the other woman as a mild flicker of light in a full ocean of darkness even using her new pair of eyes. Margot lived with Alana's hatred all her life for the suffering she had been submitted to, and Alana would related to her in a intimate perspective, even with the difference of their experiences.

Their pain has molded their personas to the exterior world and at the same time, it brought them even closer to one another.

And all the caring Alana ended up feeling towards the young heiress, the pleasant company that both shared even under the disturbing atmosphere of the Verger mansion, meant and has emphasized in a translucent way that the Alana who used to be blind, still existed. She hadn't died with the fall, with the revelation, with the losses. She was still being someone with overflowing compassion, someone who tried to paint herself as a monster to lay as equals with the monsters that surrounded her. Just as Margot seemed to be trying to do during her entire lifetime.

Alana did recognize that everything she was feeling for Margot was way too fast, too dangerous and highly inappropriate. She could try to control it and hid it with all her strength, but it couldn't be quite enough. She already needed desperately to cherish this feeling that was pulsing deeply inside her, she needed it was a remembrance of the good parts of her soul she so seemed to forgot along her way. So she let it be exposed to the younger woman even between her insecurities and her growing needs.

With so many thoughts running around her mind as she deepened within the kiss of the woman that looked like she would fully consume Alana at any moment, Alana began to feel uneasy and increasingly angry with herself for  feeling something like this in a such remarkable moment as that.

Still she couldn't avoid the confusion and insecurity that ran through her essence, because for Margot being a victim of abuse in such a long period of time, it was clear that her psychological was so destroyed as Alana's. And even after all they that had spoken, there was still one last uncertainty — the one possibility that the heiress's desire for her wasn't genuine, it was only a desperate urge for comfort and support. Something different from the sentiment of caring and devotion that grew in Alana's chest.

Until the point where Alana couldn't longer resist the temptation to be caught into the agonizing mixture of complete bliss and confusion, and with a certain slowness, she ended the intense kiss that seemed to have lasted much longer than it actually lasted. It was as if the whole essence of Margot was intoxicating to Alana now. The kiss brought desires that had been locked deep inside their hearts and seemed to evaporate between the air they shared. And it made Alana see clearly this beautiful sensual facet corrupting Margot's expressions.

Again with exceptional difficulty the psychologist separated herself just a little more from the younger woman's embrace, and right before her, Alana could analyze Margot slightly breathless with the reflection of her greenish eyes containing nothing but an overwhelming lust that made Alana shiver a bit.

"You know you don't need to do this. I'll help you all the way. We will find some way to make Mason pay for all the harm he has caused to you. I will be your ally without expecting anything in return." Alana has felt like she had to say this before it was too late, too consuming to think about stopping. She pronounced her words without any apparent hesitation.

But her very essence expressed a different story that she couldn't see, only Margot could see her tremble with anticipation. Just as if the heiress was able to see it through Alana's barriers simply by hearing the older woman expressing herself.

Margot captured the words attentively and immediately held Alana's waist against hers, bringing their bodies in a intimate contact once again. Margot didn't wanted Alana to think she was too fragile to decide what she so deeply ached for. Margot felt like would show her how much her insides claimed for every touch she could collect from Alana. Honesty had never been Margot's strength, but when it comes to reveal something to the older woman, it came easily as the rising sun in each morning.

"You are wrong. I need this as much as you. I do feel the same as you." Margot responded the subtly tremble pronounced from Alana with a compromising firmness that seemed bring a light that made Alana's concerns to disappear in the shadows of her mind.

The sincerity in Margot's words made Alana smile open-heartedly, there was still the trace of fear, but the affection that could be found in Margot's actions gave her the maximum certainty that, whatever the inexplicable feeling that invading her at every moment she had with Margot, she was duly reciprocated.

Somehow this was enough to fulfill her heart with the security she needed to continue.

Margot smiled back after seeming Alana's calming between her arms. Alana's gorgeous smile and revealing eyes was the indicator she used for pressing against their bodies eagerly as before, keeping fixed the touch of her hands on the sides of Alana's waist and turning to kiss her as if they had never stopped this act, being promptly matched with the same heat from their first kiss, with the only difference this one being even more promising. Between the kiss, Margot provocatively nibbled Alana's lower lip tearing a enticing atrocious groan from her. Marking for once and all a sensual atmosphere which neither of them seemed to want to escape again.

❖❖❖❖❖

The vulnerable force, the loose ebony hair in well-defined curls, the well-tight ruby lips, the crystalline blue eyes that seemed overflowing compassion even when repressed by a mask that oppressed all its fragility and highlighted his courage in the way of more refined form possible. This was the vision that Margot had most of the time of the woman fixed in her arms against the door of her room, so she didn't lose balance without her cane's support, having only Margot and the wooden door as her only means of support amid the kiss.

Margot liked the feeling of being needed.

It was completely different from the sense of revenge and the vague power she had in relation about taking care of Mason in his deplorable state. She still trembled with fear in his presence, the vivid memories that had became even more fixed on the back of her mind than her torn flesh seemed to burn across her insides at all times she saw her own brother. His actions have left not only physical scars, but in particular, he left scars inside her interior in such marking way that she knew it wouldn't never fade way, not even in death. And he kept looking for ways to control her to show how much he was still in power in any situation between them. She needed to put him down if she ever wanted to be completely free. There wasn't any other way.

Still, everything should be done in its proper time, and the feeling of power that filled Margot remained even under Mason's control. Mainly because at least he finally had an appearance compatible to the monster he really was and she could sleep with this little satisfaction for now.

However, at the instant that her eyes fell on the psychologist's scope since their first meeting, she found something far more valuable than she could ever anticipate and something that she desperately didn't want Mason to destroy if he ever recognized the importance that she began to develop for the older woman.

Initially, she felt it as being a morbid curiosity to be associated with a broken person as herself, with the only difference of she being broken for the acts of a different monster. The undeniable detail of Alana's complexion being so intensely gorgeous was a tempting extra factor and the identification that Margot has viewed with Alana's way of presenting herself as prepared to counter any attack with a defensive attitude very much like the tactics that Margot used both to hide her heart from the monster with whom she grew up side by side was even more powerfully attractive force that contaminated the heiress.

At every contact, Margot found herself increasingly lost in the heavenly deep eyes that contained essential details of goodness in human beings that she never testified in anyone before. Alana cared for her with a genuineness in its clearest form, it was like Alana possessed an incorruptible kindness towards her, completely different compared to the extreme rigidity that she showed to others. It was estimable the attention that the psychologist seemed to devote to her, something that Margot never experienced before.  
  
When Margot managed to manipulate Will, he seemed slightly affected by what she has shown him. Still, when Alana has become aware the entire extent of Mason's violence against her she showed something far more powerful just from her eyes full of turbulent emotion that inflected Margot's posture at receiving those looks — it almost seemed that Alana could feel the torment of Margot's pain as her own. Alana seemed to want to ensure instinctively Margot's welfare. And she had her own magnetism exhaled when this feeling is so pure and honest. It was a disturbing fact as Margot thought, but also, strangely consuming.

Because after it all, there was nothing that has consumed Margot's mind beyond the lust to reach for Alana's protector touch and for the older woman's presence in general. The nightmares that Margot had experienced almost every night were replaced by absurdly erotic dreams, where the voluptuous ruby lips enveloped her with such delicacy that Margot was so unused that could almost hurt. And every time she could be alone at the psychologist's company, Margot couldn't control her own eyes from navigating through the full length of Alana's body, getting in return a malicious satisfaction to note a shiver running through Alana's entire posture.

The conversations they had could always be stimulating and engaging. Even those with a sensibility had the potential to bring something special to the relationship they were building.

Alana remained so angelic seeking for her revenge, like a warrior fighting for justice, no matter how ugly the battlefield would get. That was the way Margot visualized Alana. Someone able to be considered a good person even without being afraid of getting her own hands dirty for a greater motivation. Alana's whole existence was empowering and actually brought hope in Margot's battle for freedom.

And Margot felt she could be the support that Alana so desperately needed, a vision where she could look up without fear, someone equal to her.

Nevertheless, Margot was gradually losing control of her desire to have Alana on a deeper level. It was mutual and overwhelming the desire they harbored for each other, but somehow, Alana seemed to ward off the inevitable. Leaning away from touches that could lead to moments of passion, without any apparent reason. At first Margot didn't understand what took Alana to get away from her advances, especially because the psychologist's eyes matched the desire exposed in Margot's actions, and this confusion made the heiress began to consider if these signs were mistaking.

Until the moment when Alana confessed to her.

"I fear I may not be desirable enough for you. I'm afraid to feel his hands down my body instead of yours and feel embittered by the memory, even if there is nothing I want more than to feel your hands on me to makes us forget the evil that surrounds us. I fear to disappoint you for my body being so marked and broken. I fear all this, but don't fear you individually, to be honest, I fear more myself and what I could do." Alana has confessed with the reluctance marking her voice, as if she was embarrassed and frustrated for her own feelings.

Margot understood now. Alana's wounds were much more fresh than Margot's scars. The heiress was much less self-conscious of her own scars because she had a lifetime to adapt to them  **—**  but Alana still felt the sore caused by the impact of her injuries, the burning sensation that throbbed for all over her pierced skin and the incessant discomfort of not belonging in her own body. They were like a broken mirror, but Margot had collected more fragments of herself than Alana until then. But somehow, the heiress was simply glad only to learn that her feelings were reciprocated as she thought.

"I would never do something you don't feel fully prepared. Believe me, I know how horrible it feels when something of this dimension ends up being forced." Margot revealed that without feeling the intense pinch in her heart that she normally felt by remembering Mason's acts, only because the relief and the satisfaction of knowing that Alana wanted her as well calmed her thoughts completely, in the most comforting way imaginable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I just..." Alana hesitates to continue because of her restlessness and it made all Margot's attention be directed to her. Eyes met in between the silence and took the comprehensive countenance coming from the younger woman beside her as an indication to continue, Alana finally revealed what seemed to be stuck in her throat for a long time.

"I just crave for you more than I could imagine, Margot. I can't even consider "crave" an appropriate word to explain what I'm feeling, being this feeling converged with such a absurdly grandiosity. Your influence over me is truly frightening when I think about it calmly. I would kill for you. I would do whatever was possible to see you happy and safe after all that you had passed, but I fear the moment when you think I'm no longer necessary and stop everything we didn't even begun."

Margot could feel her essence covering up by a comfortable veil of realization that have led her to unexpected reactions. Being someone not very expressive and not used to demonstrate her emotions for the sake of her own protection, to be able to see any vulnerability at all in her features was quite unusual.

With this in mind, Alana had become surprised to realize how the depth of Margot's green eyes intensified before her confession, the trembling aspect highlighted on them was only failed by the first real smile she saw forming Margot's lips.

"I can make you feel safer so you don't have to fear that much anymore. I can prove to you that your dedication will not be in vain. Your influence over me is equally devastating. You are more than necessary." The smile that formed and the direct pronounced only emphasized further the honesty behind the heiress's words. Alana found herself returning the smile naturally, indulging in the transparent happiness that exudes between of them.

That evening on the porch of the Verger mansion, both women in their respective ways, could feel the change and evolution that simple conversation could guide them on the next day.

❖❖❖❖❖

Because it was after the conversation at that special afternoon, that both women found themselves within in Margot's room with Alana pressed against the sealed door, completely involved in the second kiss they shared and feeling all over their skin the absurdly consumer sentiment that was growing even stronger for each touch shared. There was so much heat and freedom in Alana's parted lips that Margot felt almost like melting.

Soon, the heiress ended the kiss with much difficulty by lack of breath and needed for something more. Her eyes could observe with fascination the smeared red lipstick on Alana's lips, heavy breathing settling down and her chest moving gradually to get more stable oxygen. Everything about Alana seemed sinful and intoxicating at that moment, especially for the way she unconsciously bit her lower lip as she watched Margot with the same admiration. Margot felt herself a little tremble with anticipation and realized her control running out more and more each time that passed through to the account of her firm heartbeats. Between a more calmly breathing, she pledged to confess.

"Feel free to let me know if you want to stop." A hoarse voice with distinct determination revealed how predatory was Margot's current state. Green eyes full of profane intensity delivered an almost violent hunger.

Alana had the same appetite underscore in a sly smile, but with a slightly greater control of her needs, she was instigated in testing the younger woman's limits and self-control by joining her hips in a provocative pressure at the instant her hands were exploring the heiress's body curves. The delicacy that Alana had applied in this touch was exclusively suggestive at first, aimed only to provoke delicious shivers through Margot's body. But every moment passing between their panting breaths, Alana's touch was becoming more consistent and her demanding palms seemed to want to brand the heiress's bare skin apart from her clothing.

"You say that like it's my last chance to escape from a storm."

Alana teased, making use of a sensual tone carved in her words. She was interested in raising what was more primitive inside of Margot and feel her in the most real way possible. Only this way she would feel more complete between this act that would change the course in their relationship.

It was like this unique act of passion would guide both of them in individual revelations.

"Perhaps that's the case." Margot answered at the same instant she lowered her face to reach the base of Alana's neck in between their embrace, just touching her lips into the skin while deeply breathes the vicious fragrance located there. "You can never measure the exact intensity of a storm until you feel the rain reach throughout your entire body."

Instinctively the older woman moved her neck to the opposite side, giving more room for Margot's onslaught. And she was soon filled with warm kisses scattered throughout the extension of her throat. Alana felt entirely covered up by incredible ravenous lips along with the magnetic body still pressed against her so precisely. She could feel Margot's breasts tightly against her own and at every small movement that contact offered, a powerful shiver began building all over her being just by the anticipation to feel that same contact without of any piece of clothing to block their extensive contact.

In the unexpected moment that a strong bite was placed in a delicate nerve had made Alana feel dizzy enough to close her eyes and react with a deep groan while she has leaned against the pressure of the teeth fixed in her skin. Therefore, the bite got softer and was replaced for a delicious hickey that seemed want consume Alana fully, while she was pressing her hands firmly on the basis of Margot's waist and grinding her body in search of any form of friction — that soon had been granted.

Margot's thigh invaded the space between Alana's legs and put pressure set on the older woman's sex, stimulating it even under the clothing she still wore. The soft moans of the psychologist filled Margot's essence with a sense of power and the taste of her skin made her go into mild delirium among the derivatives hickeys and bites she was still spreading anywhere she could find.

"Margot... I need to feel you better, please." The emergency that could be found in Alana's voice was enough to make Margot want to have that woman at once, never before she ever heard her name spoken in such a tempting and desperate plea. This got Margot thinking with her attention still focused in delivering more all consuming kisses in Alana's neck.

How often such a majestic someone had been so close to devote so much to her, in its own free will? Close enough to touch and to keep. The heiress with all her bitterness never had the privilege of keeping anything she would like, not entirely. Everything had already been architected for her brother, even before both of them were even born. She could always want, but never have. So it really was a big deal having something precious to hold onto to, especially after having lost so many things.

After had lost her integrity, after having her child taken from her and so many other life possibilities. Every so often she wondered what still remained of who she really was beyond a shell about to rot. But if she were to be defeated, she would take Mason down as well, no matter how.

However, there was Alana Bloom in all her glory begging to make a difference in both their life's, a turnaround from their current drawbacks, a new beginning based on the power that exudes in their union. As if they were able to overcome the world, together.  
Margot interrupted her actions still lost in this thought and took off her hands to engage them on the sides of Alana's face, touching their foreheads in intimate contact while both women remained their eyes closed in mutual appreciation.

"Now you can now feel what I've been always feel when I'm around you. The confirmation that there is something you can feel other than pain. A touch that's not meant to hurt you or to betray you. The true desperation to be whole again. I found this in you the minute I saw you for the first time, just took me awhile to believe that. I just can't loose you too." Margot transferred her words with a clear desperation in her tone. The sudden revelation of Margot made Alana open her eyes abruptly with the such emotion that she felt over those words and immediately she left the back of the wooden door to hold of the younger woman's pulse and take her to the bed.

A disquieting feeling was building up in Alana's throbbing chest significantly increased after Margot's words and this unexpected level of emotion led to a realization of something she needed to express somehow.

Margot settled her body to sit on the edge of the bed and watched Alana unbuttoning her gray suit — the one that she used as a body armor and made her looked like a truly warrior — along with her thin blouse until she reach the point where she was only in her bra and tight pants. This point had intrigued the heiress enough to comment with a suggestive malice and with a perfect raised eyebrow.

"You know, I could be doing this for you."

Margot had to rest her hands on the bed sheets in order to control herself to not reach for the older woman who still didn't answer the malicious comment or the revelation, focusing on riding off her shapely legs from her pants. There were scars around the low back that seemed to come from surgery and the scars located in Alana's legs were inflicted from the accident. Alana's expression was concentrated, but behind Margot's attentive eyes, she saw so much more.

Margot realized that it was such a important deal in Alana's way of undress herself alone in front of her. It was a way of showing trust and committal to their carnal involvement. Just when Alana came only dressing her underwear, she returned her gaze to Margot with highlighted concentration and a tense breathing circulating her chest, exposing her complexion fully. She approached to sit on the younger woman's lap, again uniting their bodies into an engagement even more satisfying by the absence of Alana's clothing.

A heavy moan escaped from Margot's lungs as she felt Alana's almost naked body fully against her and as instantly she brought her hands to Alana's body sides with a sense of eagerness to filling her chest, making sure to grab the psychologist's buttocks with ferocity and feeling the skin under her touch completely shivery and Alana's hips thrusting under her thighs. The sensuality of the atmosphere involved them completely, their foreheads met between closed eyes absorbed by a equivalent appreciation much like their previous contact with the only difference noticed by the way it seemed to be more relaxed, and Alana came to the conclusion that she never before had been so willing in someone's arms, not with Hannibal, not with anyone.

Being aware of the uniqueness and true greatness that her relationship with Margot had, Alana grabbed the future and the possibilities again, not hesitating for the first time in a long time to express herself.

"I know that there are many things one can loose and in the situations we are dealing with, nothing ever seems reliable or true enough to hold on to. Still, there are several things in life that were more important than monsters and battles. Still, you have me and I have you. There is a sentiment hard to explain, but that one sentiment alone have the power to change significantly other people's life, especially the lost ones. I found this sentiment within you as I first saw you too. And I can't express it better than saying that I know by now that you wouldn't let me fall, not even if I tell you that I'm falling in love with you." Alana confessed in low whisper that only Margot's ears could hear.

Her heavenly blue eyes widened and they expressed honesty and vulnerability in its most harmonious combination accompanied by a mild smile. Margot opened her eyes in a reflex of stunned surprise and as she saw the vision of the woman in her arms after that confession, she had her heart completely melted away.

The hands of the older woman didn't expect any other reaction from the surprised heiress, and held her face to conduct them in another passionate kiss characterized with complete surrender. Margot kissed her back with her entire essence, clutching Alana's body fully against her, knowing that her palms were a little shaky and she knew that she hasn't closed her eyes to receive the kiss, she would be able to tear up with turbulent emotions circulating her inner. It was too much all those revelations overflowing at the same time, but Margot couldn't deny not even for a second that it could most benevolent moment she already had been part of.

Their lips were involved in a remarkable depth and Margot could taste Alana's tongue all over hers, the heiress felt consumed by all the feelings she was carrying for the woman who represented the best definition of a miracle she could find. It was almost way too much  **—**  and at same time, almost like Margot could never get enough.

Among their caresses becoming even more intensive, taking a more desperate form for deeper contact, a shiver was distributed through Margot's neck as she felt Alana's scratching her skin until she reach her curly hair and twisting her fingers into Margot's curls. This was enough to extract a moan from the younger woman's occupied lips, those which soon become empty when she ended the kiss in order to reveal what was running inside her mind repeatedly.

"I'm also falling in love with you, Alana. You just don't have any idea of how much."

This was the time of Alana melted by those words combined with the sincere way that Margot had revealed it. Alana knew that their path wouldn't be easy even with their feelings being in synchrony, it actually made it more dangerous for the monsters that they would face when the time came. However, Alana had agreed to fear no more. Because no matter the obstacles they could have to face, they will build a life beyond the monstrosity that they lived so far. That was the assurance that Alana would take as hers from that starting point. The ensuring that they could survived together.

"Show me how much then. Show me the true desperation to be whole again. Complete me."

 


End file.
